You Wrecked What We Had
by StarLightning143
Summary: Lin remembers when he broke up with her, which happened yesterday. Please R&R. Also, don't own the song or the characters.


**A/N: I know that some of you don't like this song; or the artist in particular, but I've gotten inspired and wanted to type this up. Anyway, please R&R. Also, if I get enough reviews, I might type a second part but with a different song.**

* * *

It was another day in Republic City as Lin Beifong entered her office, ready for another day of catching and putting criminals in jail.

"Morning Chief." Her second in command, Rin, greeted as she passed him on her way down to the office. She bowed her head down in respect, mumbling a "Morning," as she reached her office.

She pulled out her key and entered the office, sighing as she placed the cup of tea in her hand down on the desk. She grabbed the latest casefile and sat down at her desk. When she sat, she was greeted by a framed photo of her and Tenzin on their last date. She grabbed the photo and clenched her eyes shut before throwing the photo at the wall.

The sound of glass breaking made her relax, letting out a sigh as she opened her eyes. She saw the small dent in the wall from throwing the photo hard and smiled.

_That bastard. I tried really hard to get to him, but what does he do? He breaks up with me, especially before our 16 year anniversary. _Lin thought to herself before hearing a knock coming from her door.

"Come in." Lin said without looking up from her work.

The door slowly creaked open, showing her secretary, Ming coming in.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you chief, but I heard glass break. Are you alright?" She asked, making Lin roll her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine Ming. Just go back to work." Lin commanded, never once looking up from her work. She felt Ming leave and finally looked up, letting out a sigh as she rubbed her temples. She leaned back in her chair, deep in thought until she heard another knock come from her door.

"Come in," She grumbled until she snapped out of her chair when the person entered, "Get out! You're not welcome here!"

"Lin, please. I just want to talk about us..."

"Spirits be damned, but I know you said everything you had to say yesterday." Lin shouted, trying to keep herself from throwing her cables at his face.

"Please..."

"Tenzin, just go." She said to him, her voice emotionless and cold. She felt his heart jump at the sound of her voice, but felt him drop his head as he turned and left her office.

Lin sat back in her chair, feeling tears starting to form but clenched her eyes shut, hoping they'll stop from flowing.

With no luck, the tears started falling, making her remember how much she cried the other day when he broke up with her.

* * *

_Yesterday_

Lin sat in her desk, reviewing the latest case they had just finished. She grabbed her pen and signed her name so the file could be filed away.

"Chief, you have a call on line one," Her intercom spoke, making Lin stopped in mid signing. She threw her pen down and reached her phone, pulling it off the receiver.

"Hello?" She spoke in the phone.

"Lin," Her energy perked up when she heard her boyfriend, Tenzin's voice speak over the other end.

"Yes Tenzin?" She asked into the phone, noticing the seriousness in his voice when he spoke.

"We need to talk. Can you come down to the island after your shift is done?" He asked her, his voice never changing from the seriousness.

"I...uh...sure. My shift is almost over, I'll try to be down there as soon as I can." Lin spoke.

"Great. I'll see you soon." Tenzin said before hanging up the phone. When the line went dead, Lin's hands started shaking as she tried to put the phone back on it's receiver.

_What does he want to talk about that is so serious? Is it my work? His work? Wait, he wants to talk about children! Damn him, he knows about my job and how dangerous it can be if I get pregnant. _Lin thought to herself as she prepared to leave.

She grabbed all the files that were on her desk and stacked them into a neat pile. She placed them in a box and called Rin over.

"These files need to be filed. They have been reviewed and signed." Lin ordered as she handed him the box. He nodded his head as he left her office with the box and headed towards the filing room.

She straightened her desk, leaving it neat for Rin when he came back and she left. She threw away her left over lunch: and empty container of dumplings, a container of half eaten rice, and an empty cup of tea.

She grabbed her coat and pulled it on just as Rin entered the office once again.

"Rin, you're in charge for the night." Lin ordered before leaving the office and leaving the station.

Lin headed straight towards the docks, catching the ferry just as it was about to leave for the island. She went to the far end of the boat, feeling uneasy as many thoughts swam through her head.

She was deep in thought that she didn't notice the island come into view until the ferry stopped. She walked towards the front and got off.

_Well, better get this over with. _She thought as she made her way towards the temple.

"Lin," She heard someone call her name, making her turn around and see Tenzin. Lin stopped walking, waiting for him to approach her.

When he did, Lin looked up at him and smiled as she stepped towards, him; wrapping him in a hug. She felt him tense, making her even more worried than she was before.

"May we go somewhere private so no one could hear us?" He asked, holding his arm out for her to take. Lin linked her arm through his as he led them towards the meditation pavilion.

"What do you want to take about?" Lin asked once they stopped.

"Lin, I want to talk about us." Tenzin said, making Lin's eyes widen.

"If this is about having children, I already told you. My job is too dangerous for me. If I do get pregnant, it'll be dangerous." Lin said, turning her head away from him, not wanting to look in his eyes.

"Lin, I want to end this relationship." Tenzin said, making Lin snap her head towards him again.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" She asked, her voice going stern as she crossed her arms.

"I want to end this relationship. Lin, we've both grown up. I want children and you want your career. I figured that you would be ok with this." Tenzin said in a relatively calm voice.

"Tenzin, I'm not ok with this. I want our relationship to work. I've tried to break down that wall you built around us. I wanted you to let me in more. Why would you want to end this?" Lin asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Tenzin saw this and wrapped her in a hug, making her squirm and get out of his grip.

"Lin, this isn't easy for me either. Please calm down." Tenzin said, running his hand through her hair, which was coming undone from all the squirming.

"Let me go Tenzin." Lin yelled, pounding her fists against his chest at an attempt to break free.

"Lin." Tenzin said, slowly loosening his grip, which Lin noticed and got herself free. Her hair was wild from the clips moving in her hair.

"Tenzin, why?" She asked him again, her voice cracking.

"I don't have a reason Lin. But I feel this is the right choice." Tenzin said.

Lin turned her back against him, trembling as her hands gripped her biceps at another attempt to keep herself calm.

Without thinking, she stomped her foot and an earth pillar rose from under Tenzin's feet, sending him thirty feet in the air. When he landed, Lin still kept her back towards him.

"Lin..." He said, reaching his hand out towards her, making her start running. She ran until she reached the docks, climbing onto the ferry just as Tenzin caught up with her.

Casting one last glance at him, she turned and went to the same far end and cried, letting the tears fall into the ocean.

* * *

_Present_

Lin quickly wiped the tears away, standing up and decided to leave early. She grabbed her coat and left, heading back to her apartment.

When she entered, she made her way towards her room with a trash bag. She entered and dropped the bag on the floor, ripping apart any picture or gift with anything having to do with Tenzin.

_He didn't realize it. But I know he was breaking up with me for that Pema girl. _Lin thought as she continued doing her job.

When she finished, she laid on her bed, a glass of fire whiskey on the bedside as she began reading a book.

When she felt tired, she closed the book, finished off the whiskey, and went to sleep.

* * *

_I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me_

**A/N: Here it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Once again, please R&R.**

**-StarLightning**


End file.
